Rainy Morning
by CaptainBloo
Summary: One rainy morning, Akira Kurusu awakens to his guardian Sojiro call him down and says that someone is here for him. Getting up to see who it is, he is pleasantly surprised to see it was his girlfriend, Makoto Niijima. It turns out that she wanted to see him despite all the rain.


**AN:** Hey, everyone, it's me again. So, I know this isn't usually what I write but I am a huge fan of the Persona series (especially 5) as you can tell by my profile picture ( **side-note:** to those in the future my profile picture was of the protagonist/Joker) and I've wanted to post something related to it. It took a while to write since I am lazy, but I am satisfied with the finished project. If you enjoy this please leave a **review.** I absolutely love reading them, especially the ones that have criticism. I'm open to all criticism and I greatly appreciate it as it helps me grow. With that being said, I hope you enjoy.

 **EDIT:** Just a few small edits.

* * *

It was an early morning when Akira Kurusu was awoken to the sound of rain lightly pouring outside of his window. He could hear the soft pitter-patter noise it made upon plucking against the surface of the sill. This rain was quite calming, not being a very harsh or intense downfall; it was rather gentle. One could sit around and watch it go by all day if they had the time, it was unexplainable, but perhaps it just had this certain aura of attraction. Lifting his head, he glanced outside the window and stared as it delicately down-poured among the neighborhood.

It'd been like this for quite a few days now. There hadn't been a sunny day at all this week which stunk because it was summer vacation and one might not look forward to heading out to the beach or cruising around town only to be soaked. Being stuck in your home during this time of year wasn't ideal for most people, but it was what it was. You would just have to wait it out and hope that the weather would get better though for now all one could do is just make the most of it.

While Akira continued to watch the wet streets of Tokyo he could feel the shifting of something under his blanket. Directing his attention downwards, he saw something moving through his sheets and it wasn't a moment later that a familiar fur ball happened to pop his head outwards. "Good morning, Joker!" He meowed, greeting his friend.

"Morning, Morgana." Akira replied, smiling softly as he went back to the window. The cat perked his tiny ears and hopped up on the window sill; his paws perched up against it.

"It's still raining?" He asked, tilting his head. "Ugh, we can't go out in weather like this!" Morgana sighed and turned his head towards the young man as a frown formed over his face. "The sun has to come out sometime, right?"

"Eventually it will." Akira in contrast to his pal's somber look gave him a smile that showed hope.

"For now all we can do is sit around and watch as it goes by..." Morgana said, sounding quite bored with his statement. The cat wasn't much for having such a mundane day. After all, when you compare what he normally does to what they're doing currently you could see why he might feel that way. Diving into the mystical metaverse, sleuthing around over the top palaces, battling shadows and changing the hearts of the wicked, it was all such a thrill. That's what being a Phantom Thief did to you - put you straight into the danger for a noble cause. The feeling it brought along with that was one that couldn't be replicated through anything else.

Akira, despite being the leader of the Phantom Thieves, did not mind the dullness of today. Sure, it was true that he too also enjoyed his work and the thrill that it brought, but he liked the days where he could sit back and relax - especially with his friends. He wondered if one of them would visit today, though perhaps not. Ryuji and Ann would obviously not like the thought of trekking through the storm, Yusuke had let the friends know that he would be unavailable as he was painting, Futaba needed her rest, but he wasn't sure about Makoto.

Some time passed and while Akira had remained seated in the same position, occasionally checking his phone for any new messages. There were none. Morgana had gotten up to stretch and walked around. He needed it after a while. It was when the cat was going to say something that someone called for him.

"Hey, kid!" Shouted a familiar voice from downstairs. It seemed to be Sojiro, his guardian, calling him. "One of your friend's stopped by, come down and see them!" Akira jerked his head towards the sound of him speaking and started to slip out of bed. He wondered who had stopped by because no one had texted him in the time that he was up there sitting there by his lonesome. Meanwhile, Morgana gained an excited smile on his face and swiftly rushed downstairs to see who it was.

Getting up to get out there, Akira followed the cat downstairs towards the first floor where Leblanc resided. When he reached the bottom step he saw Sojiro leaning up against the counter and Makoto.. Standing at the door. "Oh, here he is. Hey, you just wake up?"

"No, I.. I woke up a while ago." Akira said, his face lighting up with a smile. He looked quite happy despite Sojiro almost scolding him. Makoto, who was still standing there exchanged a similar look as the older man glanced between the two. He too had a smile on his face, though it was more sly then loving.

Makoto Niijima, she was special to Akira. The beautiful school president wasn't just a close friend of his, but the two of them were also a couple. It had just been a few weeks ago that her and Akira had become so close. He had been teaching her how to be less stiff and have some fun. From that the two of them became closer to one another as their bond strengthened. The both of them got to know one each other more deeply and learned things they hadn't known previously - began to feel things they hadn't felt previously. She also became more outgoing and approachable to others; something Makoto had longed for a while. The girl even gained a friend outside of their circle. The thing was though that her friend, Eiko, was naive and almost fell into a horrible scheme by a nasty man. Luckily the duo after keeping watch undercover as a couple were able to save Eiko from a terrible fate, much to her dismay.

After that the two of them had headed out towards a place to relieve themselves and through a very heartfelt conversation decided that perhaps pretending to be a couple wasn't enough. There, Akira and Makoto strengthened their bond even further by becoming official from that day forward. Although, they haven't told the rest of the gang, at least not yet. For now they thought to keep it between them.

"Well, I'll leave you two here." He said, pushing off from where he was up against and started for the door; taking his jacket off of a coat rack while doing so. "I've got things I need to take care of today." Sliding said jacket onto him, he swiped up his hat and placed it on his pale head. He picked up an umbrella which was set near the entrance and opened the door only to see the rain pouring down onto the streets. He let out a tired sigh before turning towards Akira. "Don't make a mess, y'hear?" The young man nodded, not planning on doing so. Then, his guardian left.

When that ended Makoto decided now would be the time to speak. "Hi." She said shyly.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Akira asked, tilting his head as he gazed at her. She started to walk over towards him, and in turn he did the same thing. When the two lovers got closer he motioned for her to take a seat down on a stool, to which she did. While that happened Akira went about brewing some coffee for the both of them. After all, what's better to start your day off with sharing a warm beverage with the one who warms your heart?

"Thank you." Makoto said in response to his polite gesture. "Well," she started. "I wanted to see you today, and I thought that because of this horrible weather we wouldn't be able to go anywhere, so... I came here." Makoto glanced down as she spoke; a red blush filling her cheeks.

"You walked through all this rain?" He asked, looking up at her as he continued brewing. Akira found what she did to be quite nice of her to do. Walking in a rainy Tokyo, early in the morning, just to see him - he's never had someone do that before. As he thought about what she did he happened to eye her from head to toe. Despite voyaging through a storm, Makoto did not seem to be soaking; she looked quite dry. "It's a surprise you aren't wet."

"I brought an umbrella along with me, and I only had to walk to the train station," She turned her head over towards a white umbrella which was positioned near the door; it was next to where Sojiro had grabbed his own. "Thank you for taking notice though."

Akira finished brewing the coffee and poured it into two mugs; he slid one over to Makoto. Grabbing his own, he walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her, resting an elbow along the counter. "Thank you for coming to see me." He said, sipping on his coffee.

"I'm glad you're awake." She replied, taking a sip of her own. "I was worried that I might have shown up too early."

"Ah, no." He said, lifting his hand and waving the worry away. "I was awake a while ago. Before you stopped by I was watching the rain with Morgana - " The boy turned his head towards the cat, but he was a bit surprised to see that he wasn't there. He briefly glanced around the room, before going back to Makoto. She too happened to notice that the cat was gone and spoke up about it.

"I see Mona has gone missing." She too couldn't seem to spot him anywhere and sipped her coffee yet again. "He can't be far."

"He might've just went back to sleep upstairs." Akira suggested, thinking about where his furry friend could've ran off to. He nodded to himself as he thought that would be the most likely spot where he'd be. Sometimes on days like this with nothing to do he would go curl back up in bed and nap. "So," he started, gazing at the girl. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Well, other than being with you I've been getting ready for school." She answered with a shine of satisfaction in her words, Makoto liking the way it sounds. "How about you?"

"I've been trying to enjoy the rest of summer," He replied, leaning back into the counter. "Though I haven't forgot about school."

"That's good." Makoto said, sounding pleased to hear of her boyfriend's diligence. "A lot of people tend to let their studies slip during this time." She continued with what she had to say after taking yet another sip of her piping beverage. Besides the wonderful curry, Leblanc's coffee was definitely something to stick around for if not just the scenery itself - such a soothing atmosphere. Akira had learned how to make a good cup from Sojiro over these past few months that he's been staying here and it showed.

"Although, I wouldn't blame you for taking it easy. After all, we've been concerned with Medjed for so long that there hasn't been much time to relax."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Fortunately we didn't have to deal with the aftermath of whatever catastrophe they wanted to bring thanks to Futaba. Speaking of Futaba, how is she doing?" Makoto asked curiously, almost like a concerned mother, raising an eyebrow towards him.

"She's been doing well." He said reassuringly. "Quite tired and she still hasn't come out of her room, but from what Sojiro has told me she'll be OK."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad to hear that." Makoto replied, finishing off her coffee. She set the mug aside on the counter and sat straight up in a formal position. Her incredible posture made Akira's loving, soft, smile become that of a playful smirk. The girl noticed how he was oddly staring and asked what about her seemed to be catching his attention.

"It's the way you're sitting." Akira said, resting a hand on his cheek. "You seem so stiff."

"I-I see," Makoto tried to 'de-stiff' herself by shifting her body. Although, it didn't seem to be working. "I suppose even after your help I'm still falling into these things."

"I find it cute." He complimented, making Makoto into a blushing mess.

"Y-you do?" Makoto gazed at him.

"I do." Akira replied, showing his sincerity through his eyes. He finished off his cup of coffee, which hadn't had much left and got up. The boy took ahold of both their mugs and slipped off of the stool; walking towards the back of the cafe. She watched as he made his way towards the sink. He turned the valve and quickly rinsed off of the now dirty cups; placing them on a dish rack to dry. After that was said and done he came back to the front, but didn't sit down.

"Hm?" Makoto was confused. "Aren't you going to sit?"

"I was thinking of a way you and I could unwind."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, curious as to what ideas were swimming through his head.

"I have quite a few video-games upstairs. We could play together." He suggested.

"I-in your room?" Makoto's pink cheeks became more red. The blush that lay upon them grew and filled her pale face to that of a crimson colour.

"Are you OK with that?" Akira asked, having noticed her sudden shift in tone.

"Y-yes, I'm OK with that." Makoto shook her head, standing with her flushed face directed towards the ground. As much as she tried to hide her blush Akira could spot it which only contributed to his own that had now started. He thought it was so adorable when she got like that - only adding to her beauty. The couple slowly moved up the stairs, Makoto keeping her head down, though occasionally looking up.

As she went upstairs she happened to feel a pack of butterflies fluttering from within her stomach. She's never been to Akira's room, or even to any boy's room before until now. The girl, as inexperienced as she was with relationships was aware that this was a more intimate step in a relationship, so that was why she was to be so nervous and rightfully so it seems.

They reached the last step and were finally in his room. Makoto turned her head and glanced around, taking it in for what it was. "It's quite quaint, but it suits you." She complimented, smiling as she felt a lot calmer now that the two were here. "You keep it very clean as well."

"Thank you." Akira said. He looked over by the window and noticed that Morgana was lying peacefully with his legs spread out. The young man walked over and pet his friend softly; his hands lightly running through his dark fur. He heard him purr through his sleep. Then, he headed over towards the TV and switched it on. Picking up a controller, he handed it over to Makoto who gladly took it; a confident and determined expression now coming over her.

As the morning went on the two of them played video games together, both co-op and competitive. Speaking of competitive, that was what Makoto proved herself to be. She always had a game-face on and got very into whatever they seemed to be playing. It was almost comical how serious she was. That didn't bother Akira though, not at all. He enjoyed himself very much, he had been all throughout the morning.

It was just past noon when Makoto had gotten a notification on her phone. Hearing her ringtone, she placed the controller down and pulled it out. She'd gotten a text from Sae. A frown came upon her face after reading the message.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. My sister just needs me back at home, so... unfortunately that means I have to leave." She sighed, pushing herself off of the ground. Akira stood up and switched off the game.

"I'll walk you out." He said, smiling.

"Thank you." Hearing that seemed to cheer her up. The two of them headed down the stairs back to the first level. They walked through the cafe, but at a slow pace; wanting to savor the last bit of time they had with together today. Approaching the door Makoto picked up her white umbrella. She placed her hand on the knob and opened it up, looking outside.

The rain was still steadily falling from the grey skies and down onto the wet streets. A closer look would've revealed that it appeared to have cleared up a little since this morning which might finally mean an end to the storm.

"Would you want me to walk you to the station?" He offered.

"I'd like that, but you should stay here and keep watch of this place." Makoto replied, politely declining. She stood there, facing him with a smile. They stared at each other lovingly in silence for a few moments. The content expressions they gave one another were great, but what they were about to exchange would be greater.

In a motion that felt almost too natural to the both of them, Makoto and Akira leaned in towards one another and brushed softly with their lips. Their eyes closed and the girl could feel her arms rise slowly up to wrap around his neck. If either of them could see how red the other one was there would be trouble holding back laughter, but they were too caught up in the moment. So caught up that they almost forgot to pull away. Eventually they did though, the teens silent in serenity.

"... Will um, will you be free tomorrow?" Makoto asked quickly whilst tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me for lunch tomorrow. At the cafe downtown." She let her arms drop down to her waist and hid them shyly behind her back.

"I'd love that." Akira said, accepting her offer.

"Great. I'll see you then." Makoto turned out towards the doorway and opened up her umbrella. She held it above her head and stepped into the rain. "Thank you for having me over. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Akira waved her off as she walked out onto the streets. When she left his sight he closed the door and gently rested his back against it, smiling peacefully. What had originally started out as a boring morning with nothing to go with it but the rain turned to one spent with the one he loved. He wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
